deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shogo Makishima
Shogo Makishima is the primary antagonist of the 2012 anime Psycho-Pass, which takes place in a dystopian future Tokyo where machines are capable of reading the probability of one committing a crime, and if it reaches above a certain threshold, the person will be placed into psychological treatment, or, in severe cases, imprisoned or even summarily executed- if a police officers' "Dominator" sidearm detects a high enough "crime coefficient", the weapon will automatically switch to a lethal mode. Makishima, however, is an exception to this rule- he is an extremely violent sociopath, however, as he does not view his actions as wrong, he has a crime coefficient of zero. His mind is also unreadable by the "Sybil System", what is believed to be a central AI that makes decisions on what careers a person is eligible for, judges guilt or innocence of a crime, and numerous other government functions. Thus, Shogo's potential was not recognized by the Sybil System. This instilled a lifelong hatred of the Sybil system, which, along with Shogo's obsession with violence and cruelty that caused Shogo to plot to bring down society as a whole. Makishima is also highly intelligent, charismatic, and well read, often quoting literature. Battle vs Johan Liebert and Nine (by SPARTAN 119) Apartment of Shogo Makishima, Shinjuku, Tokyo, 12:00 midnight local time Shogo Makishima sat at his laptop in his apartment, on the 26th floor of a large apartment building in central business district of Tokyo. He happened to know of a terrorist who had gotten a hold of a nuclear device, one that would be integral to his plans. But first, he had to eliminate the terrorist, and another who also sought to steal the weapon for himself. After scanning through his laptop, watch hacked security footage for hours, he had found what he was looking for, the location of one of his targets, a teenage genius turned terrorists known as "Nine", or Arata Kokonoe. 15 minutes later, Payphone, streets of Shinjuku Using what had to be the last pay phone still operating in Shinjuku, in this day and age of smartphones, Shogo Makishima made a phone call. Sure, he could have hacked his phone to make himself anonymous, but with this pay phone in easy walking distance, it seemed like a waste of time to the pragmatic Shogo. Shogo spoke into the receiver and said, "Hello, I would like to give an anonymous tip regarding the whereabouts of the the terror suspect known as "Sphinx Number 1...". Shogo gave the exact information about Nine's hideout, though leaving out the details about the hiding place of the nuke. 12 hours later, abandoned video arcade, Shinjuku, Tokyo Detective Shibazaki held his service revolver with the barrel in the air, standing in stack position behind a group of Special Assault Team officers armed with MP5 submachine guns and Benelli M4 shotguns. The lead SAT officer shot the lock on the door with a doorbreacher shotgun shell, and then kicked it down. The point man burst into the room, only for his chest to strike a tripwire. Thankfully, the tripwire activated only a smoke grenade, which filled the room a thick black smoke. "What the hell was that?!", one of the officer yelled "Probably ome kind of smoke grenade rigged to go off whenever someone tried to enter", Detective Shibazaki said, "All SAT units, fall back, EOD teams, sweep the building for any further devices!" Four hours earlier, home of Shunzo Mamiya, Tokyo Shunzo Mamiya looked on in terror as the mysterious blonde-haired man pointed his CZ-75 handgun at him. "W...ww... what do you want? Take any anything you want, just don't hurt me!", Mamiya said, assuming it to be a robbery. "What I want is information", Johan Liebert asked, not taking the gun off of Mamiya, "You were associated with the Athena Plan, weren't you. During you time with the project, you were in contact with those formerly affliateed with the organization known as Kinderheim 511?" Shunzo Mamiya stared in Johan's piercing blue eyes. There was something about this man that terrified him to core, a look of purest malice, coupled with the feeling that, somehow he already knew... or perhaps, more as though it were impossible to lie to him. "The Athena Project was intended to use an experimental drug to increase the mental facilities of the already gifted, if you like, to create a person with superhuman mental capabilities. Some of the people we had contact with were part of a similar East German project in the 1970s known as Kinderheim 511... In spite of early successes, the drug was quickly shown to cause physical deterioration of the subject's bodies- they died within two years, all except three of them....". "And these three.... is this one of them?", Johan asked, showing Mamiya a photograph. "Yes... I think so... I mean it's not possible to tell for sure, but the subject of the photo looks a lot subject number nine, formerly an orphan named Arata Kokonoe." "Thank you for the information", Johan said, before squeezing the trigger on the pistol, firing a single shot, right between Mamiya's eye's, killing him instantly. 12:30 PM, local time, alleyway in Shinjuku, Tokyo The terrorists known as Nine, or Sphinx Number One to the public fled through an alleyway in Tokyo, desperately trying to get away from the abandoned arcade that was their now-compromised hideout. Then, he would go to where the "package" was hidden, and ensure it was still secure. After that, he had to find Twelve and Lisa. Suddenly, a black car pulled up, blocking the exit to the alleyway. The windows rolled down to reveal two figures, one of them holding a Minebea PM9 submachine gun, and the other a Type-54 handgun. The two Yakuza assassins both opened fire. Twelve was forced to dive around a corner, in to an alcove associated with a side door to a building. Bullets whizzed by him as he removed an item from the backpack of equipment he had take from the arcade. The item in question was an M26 fragmentation grenade. Twelve pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it under the car. The driver realized what had happened, and tried to drive away, but the grenade detonated before the car had made it two feet, right under the gas tank. The vehicle went up in a ball of flames, killing all occupants. Twelve fled the scene, disappearing into a crowd on the main streets. 3:30 PM local time, hiding place of the stolen nuclear warhead, Tokyo, Japan Nine entered the building that hid the nuclear warhead he had stolen from the reprocessing plant at Aomori. To his relief, the device was still there... or at least the case holding it was. As Nine got close, however, he realized something was wrong, the case appeared to have been tampered with. Nine opened the case, to reveal not the stolen warhead, but four blocks of C-4 plastic explosive. As he opened the case, a timer was activated. It ticked down... Three... Two... One...then, Nine knew no more as the bomb exploded in a flash of fire, killing him instantly. (Nine eliminated) Meanwhile, an abandoned warehouse in the Tokyo docks, hiding place of Shogo Makishima and the stolen warhead. Shogo Makishima hid the nuclear warhead among some old shipping containers in the warehouse. it would do for tonight, until he managed to take care of some... unfinished business. 11:30 PM local time, the next night, Dockyards, Tokyo, Japan. Johan Liebert walked into the disused warehouse designated by his mysterious contact. The Yakuza having failed to eliminate his target, Johan decided to take matters into his own hands, but first, he had to find the current location of his targets. This contact claimed to have that information. As Johan was about to enter the building, he noticed that the light of a streetlight filtering in through a window cause a thin wire to shine with reflected light. This was clearly a tripwire. Shogo Makishima watched from the shadows as his target turned to leave. Shogo raised his double-barreled shotgun and fire a single shot. The shot struck Johan's left arm, causing him to momentarily clutch it in pain, before drawing his Beretta and firing at Shogo. Shogo took cover behind a shipping container as four shots from Johan's pistol bounced off the side of the container. Shogo retaliated with his shotgun, but missed. Johan jumped over the tripwire and gave chase around the corner of the shipping container. His adversary was using a double-barrel shotgun- he had to reload and would be vulnerable. Or so Johan though. But as he turned the corner of the stack of shipping crates, Johan was greeted by the fist of Shogo Makishima knocking the gun out of his hand, sending it flying several feet way. Johan tried to retaliate, swinging his fist forward at Shogo's face, but Shogo grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder judo style. Johan was flat on his back, looking Shogo, who now wielded a straight razor right in the eye. Johan laughed darkly, and ran his finger across his neck. The message was clear: "Go ahead, kill me, if you've got the balls!" Shogo slashed the razor across Johan's throat, killing him in a spray of blood. As he saw his blood drain from his body, Johan's last thoughts were: "I killed everyone from Kinderheim 511, and the Czech project as well... Even if I didn't get a hold of the nuke and end myself in the blaze of glory I planned, I now disappear, leaving no trace of my existence. I suppose this means... I won..." (Johan Liebert eliminated) Shogo Makishima turned his back on his dead foe, and claimed the nuke for his own, ready to use it for his own anarchistic agenda. WINNER: Shogo Makishima SECOND: Johan Liebert THIRD: Nine Expert's Opinion Shogo won this battle royale of the genius killers because he had the widest range of skills, from explosives, to computer hacking, to martial arts. While lacking in the sheer charisma of Johan or having quite the level of explosive knowledge of Nine, Shogo's balance of skills, as well as his computer hacking skills won the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Yuno Gasai (by SPARTAN 119) Alternate universe where Makishima is involved in the Future Diary "death game" Shogo Makishima walked into the interior of the first floor of the under-construction building which his prey, the a rival diary owner, a psychotic girl named Yuno Gasai. As Makishima entered a large, open room strewn with stacks of building materials and construction equipment, he spotted a pink-haired figure wielding an MP5 submachine gun peeking out from behind a parked forklift. Yuno Gasai fired a long burst from her submachine gun, forcing Shogo to dive for cover behind a pallet of concrete blocks. Shogo got out a pipe bomb and armed the timer, tossing it over the cover. The bomb landed next to the forklift Yuno took cover behind. Yuno jumped out the way as the bomb exploded, setting off the gas in the forklift's tank as well. Yuno escaped the explosion without injury, but, in a she did, she had dropped her MP5. Shogo got up, armed with an over-under shotgun, and fired the first shot, narrowly missing Yuno as she ran into a stairwell for cover. Yuno Gasai drew a .38 revolver and fired two shot at Shogo, but both missed. A second shot from Shogo also missed, but caused Yuno to flee up the stairs. Shogo ran over to the stairwell, having drawn his own .38, a newer model. Shogo cautiously peeked into the stairwell, narrowly avoiding a pair of gunshots from for Yuno. Shogo retaliated, firing three shots. Yuno then fired off two more shots, both misses which pinged off the bare concrete walls of the unfinished stairwell. After that, Shogo heard a series of frantic footsteps from the other floor. Shogo gave chase to Yuno, assuming he was out ammunition. That part was correct, but what Makishima did not expect was the fact that Yuno had grabbed a mallet from off a stack of construction materials and swung it at Shogo in a horizontal arc. Yuno's improvised weapon struck Shogo's hand, knocking the revolver across the room. Yuno then raised the mallet and swung it down, aiming at Shogo's head. Makishima, however, simply dodged the attack, and, while Yuno tried to raise the hammer again, Shogo struck Yuno in the throat with the side of his hand. Shogo then kneed Yuno in the stomach and forced her to the ground. Shogo then drew his trademark straight razor from his pocket. Yuno, however, was not done yet. From her side, she pulled a dismounted bayonet and thrust it forward. Shogo dodged just in time, the blade of the knife just barely grazing his face. Shogo rolled out of his way and got to his feet, just in time to see Yuno about a meter way from him with a knife. Most people would not have had time to react, but Shogo was not most people. He grabbed Yuno's wrist and used her own momentum against him, throwing her over his shoulder several feet. Then, the was a loud BANG that filled the room, along with a flash of fire and smoke. The explosion blew away much of the side of Yuno's body that was closest to the bomb in a bloody mess. Yuno never that Shogo had thrown her onto tripwire for a bomb he laid earlier, or that he had been leading her into a trap this whole time. Shogo walked away from the scene of carnage in search of his next target. WINNER: Shogo Makishima Expert's Opinion The expert's believed that, while Yuno was a formidable foe, her only real weapon advantage was the MP5, which, while powerful, could not secure her a win over Shogo's expertise with explosives and close combat, both armed and unarmed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Movie Warriors